


Penpalz

by Shortandverynerdy



Category: Gotham - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:42:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22726339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shortandverynerdy/pseuds/Shortandverynerdy
Summary: Walking into your English class, the buzz of a new project sounds interesting.But this project is a penpal project set up with the help of Arkham asylumYou now have to write to a villain!THIS IS AN INTERACTIVE FIC!You, yes you the reader chooses who gets their letter first and who gets it nextI hope you enjoy this :)
Relationships: platonic - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Penpalz

I hated getting up, especially for university. Don’t get me wrong I loved the lessons and learning itself But the early rising and the kids sometimes make school unbearable. Getting up after hearing the alarm go off for the third time I got ready for the day. Music blaring through my headphones I focused on my English lecture that I was heading to, Professor McNamara had told us we’d be doing a new writing project and I was excited. I loved writing, it was my little escape from this world I walked in the building, woundering what this project was for 

“Ok settle down guys, Amanda if your going to film me at least get my good side and also Julien if you’re going to chew gum at least give me a piece” that was the way our teacher greeted us most mornings. Professor McNamara. She was firm but also...pretty cool, for lack of a better word. “ ok, so new semester means a new project and for this project we have teamed up with Arkham Asylum to begin a new penpal scheme” she addressed the class with enthusiasm and I’m pretty sure it wasn’t easily matched. “Uh, you want us to write to a bunch of loonies down at the local funny farm?” A girl asked “pretty much Anna, yes. You see Arkham have written to us and explained some of the more...well known inmates like riddler, scarecrow and joker don’t get much in terms of letters so Arkham have decided to draw a list of thoes who would like to receive letters and it’s up to you who you write to. The scheme lasts for a month and you can write to them after the month has ended if you so wish” the chatter reached a fever pitch as everyone was talking about the project. I was quite interested as I’ve heard a lot about different schemes in different countries where people write to prison inmates. The professor comes around gives a list of inmates then we had to write the name of the inmate we wanted 

Then it was my turn and read through the list and the professor wasn’t kidding when she said they were gothams well known villains ARKHAM PENPAL SCHEME LIST . Tetch, jervis - mad hatter . Nygma , Edward- the riddler . Crane , Johnathan - scarecrow . Isley, Pamala - poison ivy . Quinzell , Harleen - Harley Quinn . John Doe , the joker And many more were on this list including Payton Riley AKA sugar and a man who calls himself the condiment king. Even bane was in there and firefly. I scanned through the list again and picked out the one wanted to write to. I put their name and mine in the next paper that came my way and handed it in. I thought about what I was going to write then began to write my letter.


End file.
